PAR lamps of the glass sealed beam type commonly employ metal ferrule members that are fusion sealed to a plurality of raised bosses formed on the rear surface of the glass reflector member. Said ferrule members are generally formed as a cylindrical shell having one closed end and various type electrical terminals are commonly soldered to the closed end of the ferrule member. Electrical wire conductors are thereafter joined to said terminals by various means including screw connection, soldering, welding, and frictionally engaged connectors. Since the soldering of these conventional termination means can be labor intensive and further require that some part of the soldering be carried out during assembly of the PAR lamp in the end product, it would be advantageous to eliminate all soldering when joining electrical wire conductors to said lamp. It would be further advantageous to simplify construction of the termination means itself in achieving this objective.
Metal ferrule members having an inverted tapered contour are also known which provide increased mechanical strength when otherwise conventional electrical termination means are soldered thereto. More particularly, said prior art ferrule members are constructed with an inverted, tapered section at the closed or head end for physical engagement with a cap element of the electrical terminal secured thereto and with annular space between said elements being filled with solder. It becomes possible in this manner to reinforce the solder joint by achieving some mechanical interlocking between the joined parts to supplement the adhesive solder bond.